


Every Move You Make (I'll Be Watching)

by spacetrek



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, POV Outsider, i don't know what this is but i do know it got away from me, mostly - Freeform, mostly just late-night gushing about how much i love bruce and clark as a team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetrek/pseuds/spacetrek
Summary: Superman and Batman are definitely spying on the army's new team, but in their defense, the army was spying on them first.  Batman and Amanda Waller would be spying on each other even without the army's involvement.  Superman would really just like it if they'd stop using him as surveillance equipment.





	Every Move You Make (I'll Be Watching)

_Timestamp 2133_

“I think it’s a good idea.”

“No.”

“Bruce.”

“No.”

“Waller’s actually reaching out to us on this one. She has actual metahumans on this team.”

“This isn’t even Waller’s jurisdiction. This is an army offshoot, not A.R.G.U.S.”

“Everything Waller looks at is her jurisdiction, as far as she’s concerned.”

“You don’t really believe she wants us along on this mission to further human–metahuman relations, do you.” Bruce’s tone implies that if Clark does believe this, he is an idiot. That is Bruce’s default tone. Clark ignores it.

“Not really, but it couldn’t hurt.”

“You’re not even a meta. You’re an alien.”

“Thanks.”

“It’s true. There’s no meta on earth that compares to you.”

Clark rests his hip against the computer. It looks like a move practiced on miles of fence posts. “You say the nicest things.”

“Hn. She just wants to study you.”

“She probably wants to study you, too.”

“There is nothing meta about me.”

“No, but you’re the biggest thorn in her side.”

Bruce finally stops pretending to read the report onscreen. “I think that distinction goes to you, actually.”

“I’m not the one playing ‘I know that you know that I know’ every second Tuesday of the month.”

“Please. The fact that you exist pisses her off more than I ever will.”

“You sound jealous.”

“We should all aspire to piss Amanda Waller off just by existing.”

Clark laughs. “Okay.” He leans his elbows on the back of Bruce’s chair. Bruce has told him that leaning is not good for the chair, and the chair was expensive, but Clark doesn’t listen. “I know you don’t like Waller – I’m not exactly a fan myself – but this Trakcorp drug abuse thing is a big deal.” Silence. “It’s also a great opportunity to check out this new department from the inside.”

Bruce doesn’t sigh, but he does it very loudly. “You’re going whether I am or not.”

“Yup.”

“If I don’t go I’ll wake up next Thursday and hear that you cratered another building in the name of pissing off Amanda Waller.”

“Is that a yes?”

“I’m missing a benefit for this.”

“You hate benefits.”

“Hn.”

Clark bumps Bruce’s chair a little on his way out. “Wednesday evening, then. See you around, Batman.”

*****

_Excerpt from the security recording from preliminary meeting between Lt. James Collinger, Batman, and Superman_

“I’m glad to have you onboard."  Collinger leans forward a little.  He's speaking to both, but looking at Batman. "Simmons – that’s my meta partner – has learned a lot, but he’s still young. I’m hoping he can learn something, from both of you.”

“And what do you hope to learn, Lieutenant?” Superman’s voice is clear, even over the recording.

“People call you the World’s Finest. I want to see how you do it.”

“Coming for our title?” Superman sounds almost playful now.

“Not likely.” Collinger doesn’t seem all that interested in bantering with Superman. He stands and hands both of them a file. “We don’t think it’s Trak himself - more likely a senior employee. Here’s maps of the locations. Batman, you and I are headed to the Trakcorp research tower to see if we can find any records of past transactions. Superman, you’re with Simmons. You’ll be doing recon over the areas that have seen the biggest spikes in drug activity in the past three weeks.”

Superman and Batman share a look. “You want us to do a flyby.” Batman doesn’t sound impressed.

“That’s all you’re cleared for. We can’t risk an incident with the army brass.”

Another look. Batman shuts his file. “When were you planning to tell us that this conversation is being recorded.”

Superman shuts his file as well. “I was wondering the same.”

“You see it?”

“Hear it.”

A pause.

“This is a government facility. Security is of the utmost importance to us.”

“I’m sure.” Batman’s head tilts toward Superman. Superman looks, stretches a little. He glances toward the hidden camera. The footage goes fuzzy before going completely dark.

*****

_Excerpt from preliminary mission report between Lt. James Collinger, Domestic Administration; and Amanda Waller, A.R.G.U.S._

“Batman is going to be… difficult.”

“I’ve kept an eye on Batman for months now, Lieutenant. He’s a hard man, but he cares more about his mission than petty grudges. He’ll get the job done. I notice you haven’t mentioned Superman.”

“Yes, well. I’m not really sure what to say about him.”

“You don’t like him?”

“I’m kinda biased from the start, ma’am. You know the army opinion.”

“You don't work directly with the army anymore.  Is that still your opinion?”

“I don’t know. He seems okay, you know? Like a guy.”

“He’s the farthest thing from a ‘guy’ imaginable.”

“Yeah, I know. He doesn’t act dangerous, but that might just make him more dangerous. I need to see him in action.”

“That’s why I pulled him onboard. You and Simmons are to stay with one or both of them at all times and see how they react. I want reports and recordings for every breath they take.”

“Yes ma’am.”

A pause.

“Something wrong, Lieutenant?”

“No, ma’am, it’s just— can’t you rip this stuff from security cams around their cities?”

“We have some footage, but it’s all poor quality. They’re both incredibly difficult to catch.”

“Intentionally?”

“Almost definitely.”

Silence.

“You know, some of your colleagues have suggested that Batman is Superman’s handler.”

A snort.

“You disagree?”

“Batman’s not handling anything.”

“The reverse?”

“Even less. They’re coworkers – friends.” A pause. “They’re each other’s weak spot.”

“That, Lieutenant, is something I did know.”

_The rest of this recording is classified. Level 4 security clearance needed to unlock._

*****

_Timestamp 1102_

“Waller thinks we’re each other’s weak spot.”

Bruce makes a rough noise; too amused for a growl, too derisive for a laugh. “That’s her weak spot.”

Clark’s eyes flick to Bruce. His head stays tilted. Tilting his head does not actually have any effect on his hearing. “Having no friends?”

“Having no one she trusts.” A pause. “Don’t make a big deal out of this.”

“Too late.”

“Hn.” For the third time, Bruce considers the simple wooden chair in the simple cinderblock-and-drywall conference room they’d been left in. For the third time, he opts to stand.

“At least it’s not from Ikea,” Clark offers, attuned to Bruce’s thoughts as ever. His eyes are unfocused, tracking blindly across the featureless walls. He’s still listening.

“Ikea would be an upgrade.”

“You could inform Waller in your mission report.”

“I might.” Clark’s eyes suddenly grow sharp; he stretches up on his toes. “What are they saying?”

“They’re discussing how they might use us against each other.”

Bruce drifts over, as though being closer might let him hear for himself. “On the mission tonight?”

“No— later.” Terse. Bruce stays silent, still, unwilling to break Clark’s concentration.

Finally, Clark comes back, with a little shake of his head and a huff. “Next time I’m letting you bug the place like you wanted.”

“That bad, huh.”

“Yeah.” Clark’s eyes flick to the door. Someone is coming

Bruce steps up beside him. “Could you quote it back to me?”

The footsteps stop in front of the door. Clark smiles, razor keen. “Yeah.”

*****

_Transcript from closed communications during the mission_

_[Shouting, cursing, muffled clattering]_

_Batman:_ I was told this building would be empty.

 _Lt. Collinger:_ And I’m sure every mission you do goes perfectly to plan. Four o’ clock!

_[Thumping, a groan]_

_Batman:_ I’ve got it. Superman.

_Note: At this timestamp, Superman is 20 miles away at Trakcorp Shipping._

_Superman:_ Almost done, B.

 _Batman:_ There are guards in the building. The situation is under control, but I’ve lost my grapple. I’m heading to the roof of the research tower. I’m sure you can locate me from there.

 _Superman:_ Batman—

 _Batman:_ Batman out.

 _Lt. Collinger: [Breathing heavily]_ What’s– what’s Superman going to do about your grapple?

 _Batman:_ Nothing. He’s just my backup escape plan.

_[Clattering and a gunshot]_

_Lt. Collinger:_ Hostiles are closing fast. _[Rustling, clanging]_ You’re just going to _jump?_ ”

 _Batman:_ Did you have another idea.

 _Lt. Collinger:_ No, but— you don’t have a backup if something goes wrong.

 _Batman:_ I just said. Superman is my backup.

_[More clattering, muffled swearing]_

_Batman:_ Do you not trust your partner to catch you.

 _Lt. Collinger_ : Not without a backup! Their powers – we don't know enough to count on them.

 _Batman:_ Of course not. _[Indistinct, obscured by loud thumping]_  —trust your mission partner.

 _Lt. Collinger:_ He–

 _Batman:_ I don’t need a safety net with mine.

_[A rush of air in Batman’s comm. Lt. Collinger’s still picking up thumping]_

_Superman:_ You know, I’m starting to wonder why you carry that grapple at all. I deserve a raise.

 _Batman:_ I don’t pay you.

 _Superman:_ Exactly.

 _Batman:_ I’ll get right on that. After I find a way to replace you with a tension line.

S _uperman: [laughs]_

_[A rush of air in Lt. Collinger’s comm]_

_Simmons:_ Looks like you and Batman are getting along.

_[pause]_

_Lt. Collinger:_ Sure.

_Note: Lt. Collinger turned off his comm at 1907. Nothing said by Batman or Superman after this timestamp was of any particular interest._

*****

_Excerpt from security footage from debrief_

“You blew up a factory!”

“It was a drug factory using forced labor.” Superman looks completely unrepentant. “Your partner and I got them out, then he took them to the police while I did a smash and burn.”

“It was within acceptable mission parameters,” Batman says. He looks out of place in the neat, white room.

“Acceptable mission parameters? You’ve scared them off!”

“If you can’t locate and jail the perpetrators with the testimonies of twenty-three witnesses and a file cabinet full of evidence, that’s on you.”

Collinger is pacing back and forth in front of his chair. His fists are clenched. “This was meant to be a learning experience.”

“I found it very educational.” Superman smooths his cape over his knees.

“This was mostly meant for Simmons. He was supposed to learn how to handle himself out in the field. I’ll have to tell him to disregard everything you did.”

“Superman’s actions were impulsive, but in this instance, he was right to do what he did.” Batman’s fingers twitch. “There is no possible justification for allowing that factory to continue a second longer than it already had.”

“We would have rescued the prisoners, obviously, but—"

“But nothing. That would have left hundreds of pounds of drugs.”

“Which they would have come back to collect!”

“Like I said. If you can’t put those responsible away with the evidence you already have, that’s on you.”

“Look.” Superman stands up. “I don’t know about you, but I did learn something of value today.”

Collinger stops pacing. “And what might that be?”

“Another half-dozen reasons why I’ll never work for the government.” Superman’s posture softens, his voice earnest. “But I do think you and Simmons have a chance to do better. You’re both good men – remember that now and then.” A look back at Batman, expectant.

“I’ll find my own way.”

A nod, and Superman is gone.

Collinger sits down in his chair and rubs his eyes. “I don’t suppose you’re any more open to finishing this debrief."

“I've had enough games for one day.” Batman stands and glides to the window.

“The door is on the other side of the room.”

“I can see that.”

“Batman.”

Batman stops.

“I do trust Simmons.” Collinger stands. He looks tired. “He’s inexperienced, but he’s good people.”

“Is he.”

“Superman seems to think so.”

“And you care what Superman thinks.”

“It’s just—"

A sharp jerk of Batman’s head, almost irritated. “No. Either you trust your partner, or you don’t. You want advice? Reservations aren’t something you can have. Not if you want to get the job done right.”

Collinger speaks up as Batman opens the window. “Waller told me that you have plans to neutralize your teammates, if they ever turn on you. Is that true?”

No movement. Batman is a solid dark shape blocking the window. “Yes.”

“What does your ‘partner’ think of that?”

Batman looks over his shoulder, lips pulled back from his teeth in an expression that couldn’t even generously be described as a smile. “He gave me the kryptonite himself.”

Batman vanishes out the window. Collinger stands in silence for a long moment, like he expects to see or hear Batman outside. He shakes his head and exits through the door.

*****

_Excerpt from report by Lt. James Collinger, Domestic Administration_

Batman is difficult to work with, but intriguing nonetheless. He’s an excellent detective, but nothing as a team player. That said, his assets could outweigh his drawbacks, under the right circumstances. Further collaboration with him is possible, but his partner would have to be incredibly patient and quick on their feet.

Superman remains a mystery, as ever. He razed a drug machine masquerading as a factory to the very scorched ground, but injured no one doing it. He is, as previous reports have noted, impulsive and unbelievably powerful. These things make him incredibly dangerous. He answers to no one, is accountable to nothing. Only time will tell if he plans to continue being careful of human lives.

Batman did offer some very interesting intel that suggests Superman might not be entirely ignorant of his need for checks and balances.

_Rest of file sealed. Level 5 security clearance needed to unlock._

*****

_Timestamp 0017_

“You were showing off.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Finally, he admits it.” Bruce’s mouth quirks, just a little. It’s as good as a smile, from him, and Clark returns it with one of his own. “Usually you’d rather sprain an ankle than let me catch you.”

“I was twenty stories up. There were eleven armed thugs masquerading as security guards right behind me.”

“I stand by what I said.”

That doesn’t earn him a response, but he wasn’t expecting one. Clark’s half a foot of the ground, drifting for the exit to the Cave. “Hey, Bruce?”

“Shouldn’t you be leaving.”

“I’ve never needed a safety net with you, either.”

Bruce’s heart trips, once. Then— “Hn.”

Clark lifts another foot in the air and grins. “I’m real glad we had this little talk.”

“I’m working on a way to stop you from eavesdropping as we speak.”

“Communication is the soul of a healthy relationship, B.”

“Go _home,_ Kent.”

If the parting echo of Clark’s laugh gets a real smile from Bruce, well, there’s only the dispassionate red eyes of the security cameras to see.

**Author's Note:**

> sticking to a consistent writing style and format?? I don't know her
> 
> I have 2 projects and a concert due this week and since I no longer have any free time I'm cutting out sleeping time to author shill about how much i love batman and superman


End file.
